mtv_teenwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Wolf Moon
Scott: Stiles, what the hell are you doing?! Stiles: You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat? Scott: I thought you were a predator. Stiles: A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police. hjj Scott: For what? Stiles: Two joggers found a body in the woods. Scott: A dead body? Stiles: No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body. Scott: You mean like murdered? Stiles: Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s. Scott: Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for? Stiles: That's the best part. They only found half. We're going. Scott: We're seriously doing this? Stiles: You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Scott: I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow. Stiles: Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort. Scott: No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line. Stiles: Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one. Scott: Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for? Stiles: Huh! I didn't even think about that. Scott: And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here? Stiles: Also something I didn't think about. Scott: It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail. Stiles: I know. Scott: Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh? Stiles: Wait, come on! Scott: Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles! Cop: Hold it right there! Sheriff: Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me. Stiles: Dad, how are you doing? Sheriff: So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls? Stiles: No, heh. Not the boring ones. Sheriff: Now, where's your usual partner in crime? Stiles: Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone. Sheriff: Scott, you out there? Scott? Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy. Jackson: Dude - watch the paint job. Danny: Yo, Jackson, let's go, bro. Stiles: Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh! Scott: Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. Stiles: A wolf bit you? Scott: Uh - huh. Stiles: No, not a chance. Scott: I heard a wolf howling. Stiles: No, you didn't. Scott: What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard? Stiles: Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years. Scott: Really? Stiles: Yes, really. There are no wolves in California. Scott: All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body. Stiles: You - are you kidding me? Scott: No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month. Stiles: Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since - Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know. Scott: Uh - huh. Stiles: Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you. Teacher: As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester. Allison: Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya. Vice - Principal: Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up? Allison: No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family. Vice - Principal: Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while. Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome. Allison: Thanks. Teacher: We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133. Lydia: That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it? Allison: My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco. Lydia: And you are my new best friend. Hey, Jackson. Girl: Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique? Stiles: Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together. Lydia: So, this weekend, there's a party. Allison: A party? Jackson: Yeah - Friday night. You should come. Allison: Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking. Jackson: You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage. Allison: You mean like football? Jackson: Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years. Lydia: Because of a certain team captain. Jackson: Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else - Allison: Well, I was going to - Lydia: Perfect - You're coming. Stiles: But if you play - I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend? Scott: I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line. Coach: McCall! Scott: Yeah? Coach: You're on goal. Scott: I've never played. Coach: I know - scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up! Scott: What about me? Coach: Try not to take any in the face. Let's go! Come on! Allison: Who is that? Lydia: Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why? Allison: He's in my English class. Jackson: Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall! Allison: He seems like he's pretty good. Lydia: Oh, very good. Scott: God. Scott: I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things. Stiles: Smell things? Like what? Scott: Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket. Stiles: I don't even have any mint - mojito - So all this started with a bite. Scott: What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something? Stiles: You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection. Scott: Are you serious? Stiles: Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy. Scott: What's that? Is that bad? Stiles: Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month. Scott: Once a month? Stiles: Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon. (howls) Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling. Scott: Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me. Stiles: I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon. Scott: No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler. Stiles: Maybe the killer moved the body. Scott: If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks. Derek: What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property. Stiles: Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know. Scott: Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it. Uhm. All right, come on, I gotta get to work. Stiles: Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us. Scott: Remember what? Stiles: His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago. Scott: I wonder what he's doing back. Stiles: Come on. Scott: Hey, kitties. Scott: Hi. Allison: I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere! Scott: It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it? Allison: No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is - Scott: Where is it? Allison: It's in my car. Scott: You okay? She's just frightened. Allison: That makes two of us. Scott: Let me see if I have any better luck. I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now. Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag. Allison: Oh, I don't want to trouble you. Scott: Here. What? I didn't see anything. Allison: Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid. Scott: How come? Allison: I don't know. 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl. Scott: You are a girl. Allison: I freaked out like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly girl. Scott: What kind of girl are you? Allison: Tougher than that. At least, I thought I was. Scott: Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly girly ever. It'd be pathetic. Allison: Yeah, right. Scott: So - It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want. Allison: I don't think so. Scott: Oh, come on. You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious. You see? She likes you. Allison: What? Scott: Uh. Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek. Allison: Oh. It's from the crying. Thanks. Scott: Yeah. Scott: So, um - I was wondering - I mean - Is it really family night on Friday, or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me? Allison: Family night was a total lie. Scott: So is that a yes, you'll go? Allison: Definitely yes. Scott: Good morning. Jackson: All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice. Scott: What? Jackson: Where are you getting your juice? Scott: My mom does all the grocery shopping. Jackson: Now, listen, McCall - You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost. Scott: Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids? Jackson: What the hell is going on with you, McCall? Scott: What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind! Jackson: You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes. Stiles: Scott! Scott, wait up. Scott: Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait? Stiles: Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods! Scott: Stiles, I gotta go. Stiles: Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf. Coach: Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on! Got a question, McCall? Scott: What? Coach: You raised your hand. You have a question? Scott: Oh - No. I was just, uh - Nothing. Sorry. Coach: Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut - You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is, uh - Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on! Jackson: Let's go! Let's go! Coach: McCall! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team? Scott: No, coach. Coach: What the hell was that? Scott: I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot. Coach: Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on! Stiles: Get in. You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information. Scott: How much Adderall have you had today? Stiles: A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen. Scott: Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it? Stiles: No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale. Scott: Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day. Stiles: Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay? Scott: What, then? Stiles: Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls? Scott: Should I? Stiles: It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em. Scott: A whole pack of wolves? Stiles: No - Werewolves. Scott: Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour. Stiles: I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible. Scott: Yeah, so I made a good shot. Stiles: No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore. Scott: Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow. Stiles: Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it? Scott: What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it? Stiles: I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak. Scott: Bloodlust? Stiles: Yeah, your urge to kill. Scott: I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles. Stiles: You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now. Scott: What are you doing? Stiles: I'm canceling the date. Scott: No, give it to me! Scott: I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry. Scott: Mom! Melissa: Is this a party or a date? Scott: Maybe both. Melissa: And her name is - Scott: Allison. Melissa: Allison. Nice. Scott: Thank you. Melissa: We don't need to have a talk, do we? Scott: Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you. Melissa: Oh, my God. No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back. Scott: Are you serious? Melissa: You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 - year - old. Come on! Allison: You okay? Scott: What? Yeah. I'm fine. Allison: Are you okay? Scott: I'll be right back. Stiles: Yo, Scott, you good? Girl: Are you okay? Derek: Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek. Scott: Go away. Stiles: Scott, it's me. Let me in, Scott. I can help. Scott: No! Listen, you gotta find Allison. Stiles: She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right? Scott: No, I think I know who it is. Stiles: You just let me in. We can try - Scott: It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods. Stiles: Scott - Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party. Stiles: Scott! Stiles: Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um - You have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Uh - Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, um - Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even describe - Victoria: Allison! It's for you. Scott: Where is she? Derek: She's safe. From you. Scott: What did you do with her? Derek: Shh, quiet. Too late. They're already here. Run. Chris: Take him. Scott: Who were they? Derek: Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries. Scott: Us? You mean you! You did this to me! Derek: Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift. Scott: I don't want it. Derek: You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now. Scott: You know what actually worries me the most? Stiles: If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head. Scott: She probably hates me now. Stiles: Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf. Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it. Allison: So what happened? You left me stranded at the party. Scott: Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason. Allison: Did you get sick? Scott: I definitely had an attack of something. Allison: Am I gonna get an explanation? Scott: Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one? Allison: Am I gonna regret this? Scott: Probably. So is that a yes on a second chance? Allison: Definitely yes. That's my dad. I better go. Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z